dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 1
Antagonists: * * Beldame Gaffey * an army of zombies Other Characters: * Jan (Beldame's nephew) * Margo (Beldame's niece) Locations: * ** Welsh Mountains Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Don (a thief) * Jed (a thief; Don's brother) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * John "Clutch" Widdles * unnamed accomplice Other Characters: * Mrs. Jones * Locations: * ** , Pennsylvania | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Doctor Cragg, slumlord * Nick "Bates" Brant * Pete, arsonist Other Characters: * Fire Warden Zane * Several disembodied spirits Locations: * ** , New Jersey * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackie * John Blair Other Characters: * Peggy * Peggy's father Locations: * * Mill Meadows * Civilian Conservation Corps campground Items: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Doris West Antagonists: * Wolf Mechant Other Characters: * Spear Forty Seals (an Eskimo) * Spear Forty Seals' wife * Ig Kluk * Hal Cool Locations: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * United States of North America President Antagonists: * Lord Criket (Sylvanian ambassador) Other Characters: * Uranium mine owners * Foreign agents Locations: * United States of North America ** Toutonian Embassy ** Balkanian Embassy ** Sylvanian Embassy Vehicles: * | Notes = * There are very detailed synopsis available for All-Star Comics issues 1-45 at comics.org. * This issue is reprinted in . * The first two issues of this series serve as an anthology title spotlighting various costumed heroes and adventurers in individual stories. With , the format changes, merging eight super-heroes into a shared continuity where they band together as the Justice Society of America. Prior to that issue, the individual characters are regarded as operating within their own insular continuities, separate from that of everyone else. * This issue also includes a [[Biff Bronson (Earth-Two)|'Biff Bronson']] story entitled, "Remembo" by Albert and Joseph Sulman. * The [[Jason Garrick (New Earth)|'Flash']] appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in the first flashback story from . * [[Carter Hall (New Earth)|'Hawkman']] appeared last in . He appears next in . ** Hawkman may be en route to New York from Arabia, scene of his previous adventure, at this story's opening. ** Shiera Sanders doesn't appear in this story. ** This is the only Golden Age appearance of [[Trygg (New Earth)|'Trygg']] the sorcerer. Trygg doesn't appear again until . ** Hawkman body count > 11. * [[Rex Tyler (New Earth)|'Hourman']] appeared last in . He appears next in . * The [[Wesley Dodds (New Earth)|'Sandman']] appeared last in . He appears next in . ** This shoulder wound is the Sandman's FOURTH bulletwound. * The [[James Corrigan (New Earth)|'Spectre']] appeared last in . He appears next in . ** Spectre body count > 8. * This issue includes an [[Gary Concord, Jr. (New Earth)|'Ultra-Man']] story entitled, "The European War in 2240" by Jon L. Blummer. * This issue also includes "Exile to Jupiter" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines. | Trivia = * This issues hosts a contest offering a free copy of . The contest asks readers to fill out a coupon listing three characters to leave out of the next issue, and then list three others that they'd like to see in All-Star Comics #2. All-Star Comics #1 entry at the Grand Comics Database * New York City police commissioner, Gardner is likely named after writer Gardner Fox. * Jon L. Blummer is credited as "Don Selby" in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}